


Process

by CaspianTheGeek (DemonicGeek)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Coming Out Day, Crowley reflect on Coming Out, M/M, Nonbinary, Nonbinary/Nonbinary, Our Side Zine, They're also nonbinary, Why isn't nonbinary/nonbinary an option, lack of family acceptance, self discovery, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicGeek/pseuds/CaspianTheGeek
Summary: Crowley watches someone coming out to their family and reflects back on the process of coming out.Piece is a part of Our Side Zine: Coming Out
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59
Collections: Our Side Zine: Coming Out 2020





	Process

**Author's Note:**

> CW: For a brief mention of a lack of family acceptance/understanding

Crowley watched the young person at the next table over. They were fervently explaining to their parents, hoping that they’d understand. Trying to explain what was really a small facet of who they were, but one with overwhelming impact in the current society. Coming out was a process. One that never quite ended. And this was their first step.

It was one he’d been performing for centuries in different ways. He closed his eyes and thought of the hot sands back before he’d even changed his name. He’d tried to explain to one of the women that he wasn’t a woman. Not really. It didn’t matter what garb he wore, he was still just himself. She hadn’t quite understood.

There’d been that moment with Jesus in the desert. The man smiled at him and asked what he was, exactly. Crowley tried to explain again, but this time in return there had been a reassuring smile and a simple question. “What do I call you, then?”

Times had changed and Crowley changed his look, tried on new ones and cast them off just as quickly. Found he was more comfortable being called a man, even if that was just as inaccurate. He’d tried to mesh the looks as best he could. Combining them and confusing people, but they just reacted with polite indifference often enough.

Then Leonardo da Vinci had caught him rambling on about Aziraphale a bit too much one day over their customary wine and that had required a different sort of coming out. Leonardo looked on, this time his eyes far too understanding.

Crowley understood why Aziraphale had chosen the discreet gentleman’s club to spend his time while Crowley slept. It still wasn’t quite the best level of understanding, but at least with some people their eyes showed compassion when you talked about your beloved to the only people you could. He could never breathe a word to the other demons, but to a human? They wouldn’t remember long enough for it to become an issue. And yet, it was always there. Always a step in the conversation. There was always a need to explain who you were, as if it should matter to them.

Freddie recognized too much. Crowley was grateful at the time that Aziraphale didn’t like what he termed bebop. He would have seen Crowley in some of Freddie’s lyrics, and they hadn’t been ready to have that conversation yet.

Aziraphale interrupted his musings, kissing his cheek softly. “Hello, dear. Sorry I’m late.”

A yell interrupted them from the other table. “Why can’t you just understand!”

Aziraphale glanced up and Crowley recognized the look on his face. He shot Crowley a brief apologetic smile — as if he had anything to apologize for — and then he stepped towards the table, holding his hand out towards the teenager.

Crowley watched Aziraphale calm the situation. Then he began to talk to the adults at the table, quietly. At some point the teenager had found his hand and it looked like they had a death grip on it. They didn’t know who this unlikely ally was, but they recognized it for a lifeline. And Aziraphale was able to explain. Though he may look the part of a man, he too understood what it was not to be.

An hour passed before the family rose together. They weren’t where they needed to be, but they were headed down that path.

Crowley grinned as Aziraphale approached his table. At first the angel went to sit opposite him, then he paused and took the seat next to Crowley instead.

Aziraphale rested his head on Crowley’s shoulder and the demon wrapped his arm around his angel pulling him close.

The waitress came to take their order. “I’ve seen you two in here so many times. I never realized you were together. Is that recent?”

“Very.” Crowley took the menu from her hand and shooed her away with a quick miracle.

“You didn’t need to do that.” Aziraphale gently rebuffed, “She was just curious.”

“Just a bit tired of explaining things, angel.”

Aziraphale hummed and tilted his head, kissing Crowley’s cheek. “Yes, well. As it is, I would never tire of explaining to anyone how I am in love with such an utter monster that he forgot to order his spouse’s lunch.”

Crowley leaned in, kissing Aziraphale softly. Aziraphale pulled back as the kiss broke, looking at him, almost concerned, eyebrows raised in question.

“S’fine, angel. S’fine.” He pulled Aziraphale in close again.

Coming out was a process. It was never quite complete, at least not yet. Not until society changed their assumptions. But it was a process that was well worth it for this particular reward in Crowley’s mind. Being who you are and with who you want to be with was more than worth the process.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this piece, there's many more beautiful pieces! Visit us on Twitter @OurSideZine and the pinned post has the download for the totally free fan zine


End file.
